


22 Online Relationship

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hard work and the right connections Sam was able to get the MoC removed and Dean is human again.  Dean took his time to recover and is looking for a serious relationship.  Sam helped him set up an online dating profile.</p><p>Unknown to Dean, Sam and Lucifer helped Castiel also set up an online dating profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Online Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Taenvail are a couple. Taenvail is a call back to an original character from 'Touch of Humanity'. She is an angel equivalent from another dimension's creation.
> 
> She helped open the cage to get Lucifer out to help them. Any other questions feel free to ask.

Sam had set up the profile for Dean once they had settled in a little house in Kensington, KS near Lebanon.  They still lived mostly in the bunker but they wanted a place to have others over that was not a top secret headquarters.  Dean had taken a year to recover from the cure and the removal of the Mark.  Dean had advised Sam to mind his business but he wanted to not be alone for the rest of his life.  Sam had Taenvail and Castiel had his new garrison so the house was never empty.  Dean felt more alone and it probably had something to with his sobriety.  Dean had turned to the profile that Sam had created on the love connection website.

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Dammit Luci-shit what are we calling you now?” Dean slammed the laptop shut.

“Luke.  You decided that calling me Lucifer still made you hate me but since I saved your ass along with your brothers’ that I could stick around,” Luke smiled delightfully.

“Only because your wings are clipped.”

“That Taen is something else,” Luke fondly mentioned Taenvail’s name.

“Don’t you have something to do that isn’t bothering me?” Dean glared at him.

“Well since you sealed up my home I don’t.  You should have gotten me first.  I could have taken care of the demon version of you as well as the Mark but you are human so you didn’t think about it first.  Now I’m stranded here with you guys,” Luke leaned against Dean’s shoulder.

“Jeez dude.  Are you keeping up your end?  I haven’t heard anything new on the news,” Dean shrugged him off.

“I can’t just cure diseases left and right.  People would start screaming miracle,” Luke waved his hands in the air and imitated the overly enthusiastic church ladies, “I have to just plant the right ideas in the right minds.  Don’t worry.  That pesky cancer cure will become public knowledge in a few years.  I already gave the world the cure for HIV and AIDS that the rich have always had their hands on.  Getting someone to blow the whistle on that was a lot of work,” Luke jumped up from his seat, “I guess I’ll go to Heaven and check on Gabriel’s recovery.”

“They’re not going to let you near him.”

“I know but they’ll let me in the waiting room and that has got to be more fun than standing around with your boring ass,” Luke vanished.

Taenvail with help from Glorv, Viah and Castiel had opened the Cage and pulled out Lucifer to take the Mark from Dean.  Adam had returned with favors from Michael to a resurrected mother.  Dean never asked for Mary even though it had been on his mind.  He knew too much time had passed to even consider.  Michael had wiped both their minds so they could live a normal life with a definite real guardian angel that had been left unnamed to the Winchesters. 

Lucifer had been deemed Luke in case they had to introduce him to others and had had a great deal of his abilities taken when Taenvail released him.  He had taken a liking to her and Sam immediately put a stop that.  Sam would not fight a devil for Taenvail’s affection.  Dean had made sure the bargain was in placed before Taenvail had released the last lock.   There had been several demons that had been trapped topside so Lucifer corralled or destroyed them to keep the peace.  Dean had encountered fallen angels that would not obey the new Heaven and could not be sent to hell and had barely survived.  Taenvail was grateful.  She fed them to Castiel.  Castiel returned a month later fully charged and trusted only Dean with the reality of what had happened on his sojourn with Taenvail.

Dean shook his head as pushed the thoughts of the past two years away.  He glanced around the dining room and opened his laptop.  He logged into his profile and scanned his matches.  Dean had not put up a current picture of him for security purposes.  He liked the site because it was meant like a blind date.  It helped him get to know people without their physical attributes.  Dean had only met up with two people off the site and it had not worked out.  One had been a demon that had gone into hiding and as soon as he saw his face told Dean it was not going to work out.  The second had been a nice woman but she had not asked for a second date.  Dean had taken the time to get to know two others over the last few months but only one wanted to meet in the future.  It was not the one that he wanted to meet.

Dean logged on and smiled as his IM lit up instantly.  Dean looked around again to make sure he was alone.

**_BottledLighning: Hello Jade._ **

**_JadeNerd67: Hey BL.  How are you?_ **

**_BottledLightning: Very well thank you.  I am mentally exhausted with work as usual._ **

**_JadeNerd67: I’ve had those days.  I hope that all the hard work that you’re putting in will be worth it.  It seems to be all you do lately._ **

**_BottledLightning: Yes.  It does seem that way.  I am just trying to get the business back to where it can be self sufficient.  Enough of my work.  How are your days?_ **

**_JadeNerd67:  The house is empty for once so peaceful is the best way to describe it.  My roommates are gone.  One is at work and the other with his girlfriend.  I think I will do absolutely nothing today and enjoy every minute of it._ **

**_BottledLightning:  I would like to join you in this nothing that you will be doing_ ** **_J_ **

**_JadeNerd67:  Then come over._ **

Dean gasped once he realized what he had typed.  He wanted to meet him but the guy refused.  Dean hoped he had not over stepped his boundaries.

**_BottledLightning:  Maybe I will take you up on that.  My roommates and co-workers keep advising me to get out more and meet new people.  You are still in the United States of America?_ **

**_JadeNerd67:  Yeah.  I won’t be leaving here anytime soon.  I’m still in Kansas like the last time we talked._ **

**_BottledLightning:  I have family out there.  I could make a holiday out of it.  I have not spent enough time with them lately.  They would be like that a lot._ **

**_JadeNerd67:  Are you actually agreeing for once to meet up?_ **

Dean could not stop the excited squeal that escaped him or the happy dance he did. 

**_BottledLightning:  Yes.  It will be in three weeks.  I have to finish a few projects at work overseas then I can head back.  There is a place named Harvelle’s Roadhouse II.  We will meet there on the 13 th at 16:00._ **

**_JadeNerd67:  Yeah I know the place.  My friends love it.  Then it’s a date!_ **

**_BottledLightning:  Excellent_ ** **_J  I must go now.  Work calls.  I look forward to talking to you soon and seeing you later.  TTFN.  I just learned that, I like it._ **

**_JadeNerd67:  LOL! Later BL._ **

Dean closed out the chat and the website and deleted his browser history.  He stared at the screen and giggled.  He had a date.  A date with someone that was interested in him and not trying to use him.  Dean was pleased even more that it was at his own establishment.  It would limit his nerves.

Dean got up and began to bake to disperse his energy.  When Sam returned there were desserts and quiches on every surface in the kitchen.

“Uh Dean.  What the hell is this?” Sam sat his bag down on a chair.

“He finally said yes,” Dean grinned.

“What?”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to control the grin and hysterical laughter that threatened to spill from him.

“BL.  The guy from the site.”

“You mean the site that was complete rubbish?” Sam teased.

“Uh yeah about that,” Dean rubbed his neck and blushed, “it may have actually panned out.  He’s coming here in a few weeks.  He’s got business in Asia or Europe I can’t remember which one, but he’s heading here after.”

“This is great news.  I haven’t seen you this excited about anything since you saw the sword collection in the bunker.  I’m glad he’s coming out.”

“You don’t think he’ll be like Jasmine?” Dean frowned suddenly.

“Dean,” Sam touched his shoulder, “you’ve been talking to him for like eight months.  I’m sure he’s nothing like Jasmine.  She wanted nothing more than a booty call and you need more than at this point.  I’m happy for you and I have a good feeling about this guy.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled a little bit then turned back to the kitchen, “I figured we can haul these down to the Roadhouse and have a special.  I may have over done myself.”

“Yeah.  Call Cas later and get him to take them over.  I have to shower and go see Taen.”

“I thought you just got back from her.”

“Naw.  Justin got sick so I covered his lunch shift rather than have him call you.”

“Okay.”

Dean cleaned up the kitchen and did not stop smiling as he began to clean the rest of the house.

<<<>>> 

Dean checked his reflection and nodded to himself.  He had chatted with BL on and off over the last few weeks and it made him more excited once the day was there.  He had tried to get Castiel to take the shift at the Roadhouse so that Sam would be off and not able to look over his shoulder but Castiel had garrison business.  Dean groaned as he imagined the hijinx that Sam would get up to while he tried to enjoy dinner with his friend.  Castiel had been distant more so than usual as Heaven got more organized but he had promised he would take up his room once the final touches were in place next month.  Dean shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

“You look lovely,” Luke grinned at him in the mirror.

“Fuck!” Dean jumped back, “stop that.”

“Sorry.  I couldn’t resist.  I came with news.  Michael says that Gabriel should be up in a matter of days.”

“That’s good friggin news.  I’m glad.  Luke,” Dean turned to him serious, “I know you play your role but I saw then what I see now.  You did what you felt right.”

“And my little brother paid for it,” for the first time in front of others Luke lost the devilish smirk, “I,” he sighed, “I thought I wanted what I was after then but I really didn’t.  I was just trying to get father’s attention and do what was expected of me.  Dean,” he looked up with watery eyes, “do you know the reason I was sent to hell?”

“You disobeyed god.”

“Yes and no.  It was a challenge.  I rose to the challenge.  I was found worthy Dean.  In all that was Hell it was as Heaven was.  There were those layers of torture and evil but there were happy places.  Gorgeous places that you cannot imagine.  Hell was meant for those that could not get into Heaven but not just the evil and bad people.  Remember Moses and many others like him were there.  They did not suffer.  They were not tortured.  There was peace.  There is paradise below as well.  No one talks of that.  They forget that I am the Light Bringer.  They forget that it was my devils and my satans that gave knowledge to the humans so you could survive.  Where would you be without science and mathematics?  Where would you be without fire? But Dean,” Luke took Dean’s hand, “most of all I regret what I had to do to you.  I will never ask for your forgiveness for I do not deserve it and I will not make excuses for what happened,” the tears streamed down his face, “if I had it to do all over again I would call Michael down and forfeit it all.  I once was father’s favorite, his equal and I lost sight of that when he left.  I am so sorry for everything that my actions have caused.”

Dean stood motionless with his hand in Luke’s.  He was not sure if it was the words, the tears or the actual fact that Luke felt remorse that did it but Dean felt a weight lift from him.  Dean pulled Luke into a tight hug.  They both wept quietly for several minutes until the calm settled over both of them.  Luke pulled back and smiled weakly at Dean.

“I,” Dean swallowed, “I forgive you.”

Luke fell to his knees and threw his arms in the air.  He closed his eyes as the intense emotion washed over him.  Luke gasped and there was a bright light that made Dean hide his face.  The light faded and Luke knelt on the floor both hands over his mouth as the tears dried.  When he went to speak it was Enochian.  He stopped and began to laugh.

“You alright?” Dean watched him.

“That Taen is very good,” Luke jumped up to his feet, “I’m back. You better get going.”

Luke disappeared in a flutter of wings.  A flutter of wings!  Dean fist pumped for Luke.  Taenvail had literally taken two sets of his wings to limit his abilities and travel.  Dean put it together as he grabbed his keys and wallet.  Taenvail knew that Luke would get back to where he needed to be and once he had he was restored and Dean was pretty sure there was a failsafe as well if he went rogue.  Dean smiled as he rushed down the stairs.  He froze and went back to the mirror in the hall.

“Damn Luke you’re great.”

Dean’s clothes had changed to be more flattering and the green bow tie made his eyes pop.

 

Dean sat in the parking lot and took another deep breath.  He grabbed the daisies from the front seat and went in.  He made sure the flowers were visible because that was how they would recognize each other.  Sam kept everyone away from him as he went to the restaurant side of Harvelle’s Roadhouse II.  Dean checked his watch and realized he still had a few minutes.  He stood at the best vantage point when he saw Castiel.  Dean put his hand behind his back.

“Cas.  Things cleared up with the angels?”

“Oh Dean,” Castiel held his arms behind his back, “yes.  The angels, everything has cleared,” he slowly nodded.

“Good,” Dean’s eyes roamed the restaurant for tulips.

“You are here working?” Castiel’s eyes scanned the area.

“No.  I mean yes!” Dean chuckled nervously, “yeah working.  What are you doin’ here?”

“Um,” Castiel angel of lord but horrible improviser let out a long sigh, “I cannot lie.  I am here to meet someone.”

“Oh,” Dean was not sure where the jealousy had come from but snorted at the humor, “green eyed monster,” he mumbled.

“I don’t think he is here,” Castiel dropped his arms by his side.

“I’m sor--,” Dean’s eyes went wide, “bottledlightning?” he held out his hand.

Castiel froze as he saw the flowers.  The lights flickered.  He looked up at Dean.  Sam’s laughter was heard all the way from the bar.

“So, uh, here,” Dean handed the daisies to Castiel.

“These are for you,” Castiel blushed as he handed the tulips and chocolates over to Dean.

“Do you like piña coladas and getting caught in the rain?”

“I get that reference,” Castiel relaxed and laughed with Dean as they headed to the table that Dean had marked reserved.

“He shall not be named did at least one good thing by giving you pop culture knowledge.  I, uh, had them put vases out for our flowers,” Dean unwrapped the tulips and put them in the vase closest to him and placed the chocolates by them.

“Good thinking.”

“How did you not know it was me?  You could have used your mojo to see who you were talking to?” Dean watched Castiel.

“No.  The website said it should remain anonymous unless they chose to reveal themselves.  It would have been cheating.”

“You are adorable,” Dean touched his hand, “is this weird?”

“It is unexpected but I cannot say I am disappointed.  It is quite the opposite actually,” Castiel looked down and smiled gently as his fingers curled with Dean’s.

“Oh,” Dean gave him a wide grin, “good.  I guess we know we’re a match.”

“Made in Heaven,” Sam walked up and sat down drinks he knew they would order.

“Ugh,” both Dean and Castiel groaned.

“I thought it was a good pun.  Soooo . . . you two?” Sam grinned.

“If you smile any bigger your face is gonna crack,” Dean ducked his head.

“How funny is it that you two would end up matching up on a dating website?” Sam smiled knowingly.

“But Sam you helped me set up the profile with help from Luc-Luke,” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “you two said I needed more friends that were human.  Someone that could give to me things that you could not.”

“You didn’t Sammy?” Dean scowled at him.

“What was that Scott?  I’ll be right there.  You two have a good afternoon,” Sam dashed off.

“I think we met with some help from our brothers.”

“But they are not the ones that did the talking,” Castiel looked at Dean hopeful.

“You're right,” Dean’s smile returned.

“Is this going to be okay?”

“I think it is.  Does that mean heaven is settled and you’re comin’ home?” Dean held his breath.

“Yes.”

Dean exhaled and leaned across the table.  Castiel met him half way and they kissed.

“I think I’ve wanted to do that for longer than I realized.”

Cheers went up.  They turned to face their unexpected audience.  Castiel flew them to the house.

“Good thing it was just hunters in there,” Dean laughed as he bounced on Castiel’s bed.

“Sorry.  I sometimes do that when I get nervous,” Castiel pulled at his sleeves.

Dean noticed that Castiel was not in his trench coat and suit.

“Wow you look amazing.  Black and blue are definitely your colours.”

“Thank you.  You also look amazing.  I have been slightly stiff in my underwear since I saw you,” Castiel nodded.

Dean snorted, “that’s not something you say.  Whatever is happening in your underwear should be kept to yourself when in public.”

“But we’re not in public.”

“I guess you're right.”

“I guess I should take you to eat.”

“Neh.  We can hang out here.  Good thing is that we have the house to ourselves.  I could whip up something to eat and we can watch movies.  I think the getting to know each other part is no longer needed,” Dean pushed up off the bed.

“I was right.”

“Hmm?”

“Your job is valiant,” Castiel gently smiled at him, “and you're selfless.”

“Well,” Dean put his arm around Castiel as they hit the bottom of the stairs, “I’m gonna start being selfish.”

“Good.  I like that,” Castiel said and leaned in to kiss Dean.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
